


I will keep you safe

by Angel_Lightwood



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Crossover Pairings, F/M, Hurt Alec Lightwood, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Damon Salvatore, Protective Elena Gilbert, Protective Magnus Bane, Vampire Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27625730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Lightwood/pseuds/Angel_Lightwood
Summary: Alec moves to Mystic Falls and becomes best friends with Elena and starts to fall for Damon and Magnus. When it's discovered that he is Klaus's son and he is also being stalked by a vampire Valentine who wants to kill Klaus and claim Alec, will his new father and his boyfriends be able to save him?
Relationships: Alec Lightwood/Damon Salvatore, Damon Salvatore/Alec Lightwood/Magnus Bane, Elena Gilbert/Stefan Salvatore, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Damon Salvatore
Comments: 7
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LivingDeaDGirl244](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivingDeaDGirl244/gifts).



> Hi guys, I hope you will enjoy this story. 
> 
> This is a prompt from LivingDeaDGirl244 feel free to give me prompts :)

Alec was feeling anxious about moving to Mystic Falls, but at the same time he was glad at the chance for a new start. Alec's brother Max had been murdered and Alec's parents blamed him for it. Because Max died trying to protect Alec. The Lightwoods were famous because of how old and rich their family was.

Alec and Max had been alone in the mansion one night and had been taken hostage. The kidnapper who they later learned was called Hodge, took them in the hopes of getting a lot of money from Robert. But Hodge was furious when Robert refused to give him any money. Alec and Max had been upset that their father wouldn't give up money to save them.

In his anger Hodge tried to kill Alec but Max pushed Alec away and the bullet had hit him. Alec had begged Hodge to call an ambulance to save Max, but he refused. Alec had tried so hard to save Max, but he couldn't save him. It had broken his heart seeing Max die. It still haunted his nightmares.

Hodge had Alec for months until he was saved by Luke. Hodge had done terrible things to Alec in his desire for revenge. Which also plagued his dreams. Alec's parents were often cruel to Alec, they had even said they wished Max had been the one who survived not him. Robert and Maryse spread lies saying that Alec had sacrificed Max to save himself. Alec's close friends believed him, but many believed his parents. Alec was often harassed by people calling him horrible things.

Alec's parents didn't want him living with them anymore and made him move to Mystic Falls as they were family friends with Jenna Sommers and were family friends of the Gilberts. Jenna had kept in touch with the Lightwoods and was more than happy to allow Alec to live with her, Elena and Jeremy. She had been very angry when she learned how Alec's parents were treating him. Izzy had wanted to move with Alec as she also hated how her parents were treating Alec, but Maryse and Robert wouldn't let her.

Alec nervously rang the doorbell when he arrived at his new house. Jenna greeted Alec with a warm smile.

"Alec it's so great to see you, come in. Let me help you with your things". Alec wanted to protest but Jenna took some of his bags before he could. "Elena, Jeremy you remember Alec, right?" The Gilberts and Lightwoods used to often meet up when Alec was a child.

"Yeah you're the reason Max was killed", Jeremy said bitterly.

Alec flinched and pain pierced his heart. He looked away and wished he could leave before any tears escaped.

"Jeremy! It wasn't Alec's fault!" Elena said furiously.

"Apologise right now to Alec", Jenna said just as angrily as Elena.

Jeremy glared at Elena and Jenna and ran to his room.

"I'm so sorry about him", Elena said and put a comforting hand on Alec's shoulder.

"It's okay", Alec said quietly.

"It isn't okay, I will have a talk with Jeremy about this", Jenna said.

"Hey Alec, I am meeting some friends for coffee. Would you like to meet them?" Elena suggested hoping to take Alec's mind of this. She hadn't seen Alec for years and was hoping to reconnect with him. And she wanted him to particularly meet her friends Damon and Magnus. She knew they were looking for someone to join their relationship and Alec deserved to be loved.

Alec smiled gratefully at Elena, "Yeah I would like that".

After saying goodbye to Jenna, Elena and Alec left the house to meet Elena's friends at the café. Elena sent a text to Magnus and Damon telling them about Alec. She hoped they would hit it off with Alec, and that Alec would get along with her boyfriend and Bonnie.

When they arrived at the café Damon and Magnus were already there. But Stefan and Bonnie hadn't arrived yet. Alec locked eyes with Damon and Magnus and was enchanted by how beautiful their eyes were. When they arrived at the table Damon pulled Alec's chair for him as though they were on a date and it made Alec blush. After Elena made introductions, she left to get their drinks and deliberately made sure Alec stayed alone with Damon and Magnus.

"So Alexander, what interests you?" Magnus asked curiously.

Alec was suprised that he called him Alexander. He would normally correct people if they called him Alexander, but he found that he liked how Magnus said it. His parents said it in a cruel and condescending way however Magnus said it gently but with a seductive tone at the same time. He also wasn't used to people being genuinely interested in him, as people were usually interested in his sister and ignored him. It made him feel warm. "I love archery, back in New York I used to teach archery".

"Really? Maybe you could teach us sometime", Magnus said seductively.

"Yeah I would love that", Damon said with a charming grin that made people fall for him at first sight. He already knew archery as he had lived for a very long time, but he would love an excuse to be so close to Alec. When Alec had entered the café with Elena, he and Magnus immediately knew he would be the one to complete their relationship. He was glad Elena had introduced Alec to them, he would have to give her a present to thank her.

Stefan arrived with Bonnie a while later and Elena happily greeted Stefan with a kiss and hugged him tightly.

"Don't I get a hug?" Bonnie said with a pout.

Elena rolled her eyes fondly and hugged Bonnie too. She then took them to the table they were sitting at. She introduced them to Alec, and they talked for a while. Elena was glad to see Alec becoming more confident and joining in the conversation more. She was also grateful no one had mentioned Max. She was still mad at Jeremy for upsetting Alec and was going to give him a piece of her mind later.

Before everyone left Damon and Magnus took Alec aside wanting to ask him out.

"Alexander, we have really enjoyed talking to you and we would like to get to know you more. Would you like to go on a date with us?"

Alec smiled happily, he had been disappointed earlier when he learned Magnus and Damon were together as he liked them both. But they explained to him they were looking for a third person to join them and he hoped they would ask him. He was so happy they had. "Yes, I would like that", Alec said shyly.

"Great", Damon said with a grin, "We'll text you the details later let me give you our numbers". Damon said as typed them in Alec's phone. Alec was so beautiful he wanted to kiss him right now, but he had to wait until they were closer to Alec. He wasn't a vampire, so time moved differently for him. After Alec left Damon turned to Magnus and hugged him feeling so elated, they had found someone like Alec.

"I told you it would be worth the wait".

"You were certainly right", Damon said.

On the way back home with Elena, Alec's happiness dimmed because he felt like someone was watching him. He was constantly on edge feeling like someone was going to ambush him. Elena noticed the change in Alec's behaviour and was very worried.

"Alec what's wrong?"

"Oh, um nothing".

Elena stopped him and pulled him into a hug. She was anxious he wouldn't want to hug her because they were only just starting to reconnect, but she felt he needed the hug. She was thankful he didn't push her away and hugged her back.

"I know we aren't as close as we used to be yet. But I can tell something is upsetting you. Please tell me".

Alec was reluctant to tell her as he was afraid, she would just say he was being paranoid but he needed to tell someone. "I think someone is watching me. I know it's silly, but I just have this feeling that they are waiting for me to be alone to attack me".

Elena felt her heart clench in fear for Alec, given the dangers of living in Mystic Falls she knew not to take his concern lightly. She wished that she had asked Stefan to walk back with them, he could protect them and use his powers to find who was watching Alec. Thankfully they were nearly home, she decided she would call Stefan and Damon about this when they got there.

"It's not silly, Damon works with the police maybe we could tell him".

"I don't want to trouble him if I'm wrong".

"Damon really likes you, it wouldn't be a problem for him. In fact, he texted me saying he and Magnus asked you out", Elena said to try and cheer Alec up.

Alec blushed again, "Yeah they did, I'm really looking forward to it".

"I'm glad to hear that, come on let’s get inside and call Damon about this".

While Alec and Elena went inside Valentine moved closer to the house and grinned as he saw Alec sitting down with Elena looking scared. He relished the fear on Alec's face, he looked even more beautiful when he was frightened. Valentine couldn't wait to have Alec in his arms and see the terror in his eyes up close.

Valentine found a comfortable position to sit in and continued to watch Alec all evening. And when Alec fell asleep, he went into his room and gently kissed him being careful not to wake Alec up. Valentine had to hold himself back from kissing him too roughly as he wanted to spend the night in the room, and he couldn't do that if Alec woke up. Valentine was glad Alec's bed was big enough to include him, he got under the covers and possessively held Alec close to him and watched him sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I hope you enjoy this chapter :)

When Alec woke up he felt a strange sensation like he wasn't the only one in the room. Alec knew he was freaking out because of feeling like he was being watched yesterday, but he immediately jumped out of bed and opened the wardrobe door to check that there was no one in there. Alec breathed a sigh of relief when no one leaped out and attacked him. 

What Alec didn't know was that Valentine had used vampire speed to get out of the wardrobe before Alec could see him. When he saw that Alec was starting to wake up Valentine had hidden himself in the wardrobe. As he felt he couldn't leave. Spending the night with Alec had been amazing and he couldn't wait for when Alec would be awake for it. But for now he needed to wait for the right moment to take Alec. 

Just as Alec was closing the door, Valentine used vampire speed to get in the wardrobe and hide himself. Valentine was glad he had made the right decision, as he was able to open the door a bit to see Alec getting dressed. Alec looked so beautiful that he almost decided to forget about his plan and claim Alec as his right then. But he needed to get his revenge on Klaus, he had to wait for that. 

Valentine felt disappointed when Alec left the room, it was easier to hide in the wardrobe. But he couldn't be without Alec all day. So he followed Alec into the kitchen and hid in the larder. Valentine scowled when he saw Elena come in and hug Alec. No one but him was allowed to touch Alec! Valentine wanted to kill Elena for touching Alec, the only thing stopping him was that he knew she had a boyfriend and wasn't a threat to his love. 

"Damon is coming over with Magnus, Damon wants to be your bodyguard if that's okay?" Elena said. 

Alec blushed at the thought. It meant a lot to him that Damon wanted to protect him. "Yeah I would like that". 

Elena beamed at Alec, "Great, Magnus wanted to be your bodyguard too but he doesn't have the same training that Damon does". 

Elena couldn't tell Alec that with his vampire strength and speed Magnus didn't need the training. Alec didn't know about vampires yet and she didn't want to overwhelm him. She felt it was Damon and Magnus' decision whether to tell him. If their relationship became serious she hoped they would tell him. She didn't want to keep Alec in the dark any longer than she had to. 

"Do they know what happened with Max?" 

"I don't think so, why?" 

"I'm just scared that they won't want to go out with me anymore if they know or find out. There's a chance they could believe my parents and think I sacrificed Max". 

Elena hugged Alec again, "I'm sure that won't happen. And if they do believe your parents, they will have to deal with my wrath". 

Alec smiled feeling grateful for Elena's support. He wasn't used to having many friends as people always wanted to be friends with Izzy not him. She was the outgoing one and loved to party, while he preferred to stay at home and read or teach archery. It became even worse when everyone believed Alec's parents. Andrew Underhill had been his only friend after that, he and Izzy were the only ones who believed him. 

"Thank you Elena, that means a lot to me". 

"You're more than welcome". 

After they had finished breakfast Damon and Magnus arrived. Alec was suprised when they immediately hugged him but he wasn't complaining. He felt safe in their arms. 

"Alec I promise we will find who is stalking you and make them pay", Damon said. 

"I'm scared that they might be in the house". 

Magnus shared an anxious look with Damon, "What do you mean Alexander?"

"I had a weird feeling like someone else was in my bedroom. I may have just been imagining it though". 

"But you may not have, do you mind if I search your room for the stalker?" When Alec nodded Magnus left glad that Alec was staying downstairs so he could use his powers to search. 

"Alec why didn't you tell me this?" Elena said. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to worry you. I wasn't even sure if I was just being paranoid". 

"It's okay, Damon can you also search the house in case the stalker is still here?" 

Damon was reluctant to leave Alec but he knew Elena had a point. He needed to ensure the house was safe for Alec. 

Meanwhile Magnus was searching Alec's room. He noticed there was an envelope in Alec's draw addressed to Alec. Magnus felt guilty for opening it without Alec's permission but he had a feeling it was from the stalker and he was right. There were so many photos of Alec, some of them were from when Alec was at school, some from when he met Alec at the café and the ones Magnus found even more disturbing were of Alec when he was asleep. 

Some of these pictures included the stalker doing things to Alec that made Magnus see red. Magnus noticed there was also a note from the stalker. Magnus' hands were shaking from anger and it was difficult to get the note out because of that but when he did get it he made himself read it. 

"My gorgeous Alec, you are the most beautiful person I have ever seen. You are mine why would you agree to date Magnus and Damon? I'm going to make you pay for hurting me like that! I will make you marry me and you will be my husband forever. I can't wait to spend eternity with you my love". 

Magnus was even more furious. The stalker must have overheard him and Damon asking Alec out. Had he been in the café or had he planted a bug so that he could spy on Alec from a distance? Magnus immediately searched the room again looking for any bugs. He had found three in the room and crushed them. Magnus sent a text to Damon asking him to look for more bugs around the house. 

As he went back down to the kitchen Magnus debated with himself what to do about the bugs, note and photos. He didn't want to scare Alec more than he already was. But Alec was still questioning if he was just being paranoid. Alec needed to know he really was in danger. Magnus also didn't want to show Alec the photos of the stalker taking advantage of Alec being asleep but he knew Alec would be more upset with him if he lied to him. When Magnus entered the kitchen Alec and Elena turned to him with hopeful looks. 

"Did you find anything?" Elena asked. 

Reluctantly Magnus showed them the crushed bugs and the envelope. Alec looked like he was going to be sick when he saw the photos and read the note. Magnus immediately hugged Alec and tried to soothe him. Elena joined the hug and tried to help comfort Alec. 

"I can't believe he did that to me when I was asleep. How did I not wake up? Magnus I swear I didn't want him to do that to me, you believe me right?" Alec was trying very hard not to throw up. 

It made him sick to his stomach knowing that the stalker had molested him during the night. He was also scared Magnus would think he was already cheating on him and Damon before they had even gone out on their first date. In the past one of his ex boyfriends had tried to make him get back together with him and his boyfriend at the time had thought he was cheating and called him a slut, even though Alec was innocent. Alec had broken up with his boyfriend when he wouldn't stop calling him a slut. He was scared that would happen again. 

"Don't worry I believe you Alexander. I think either the stalker used chloroform, or he has done this before and knew how to do what he wanted to you without waking you up". 

"What are we going to do Magnus? Alec is in so much danger, is it safe for him to still live with me?" Elena said anxiously. 

"I'll ask Damon to ask his some of his colleagues to come to the house to guard Alec until the stalker is caught. Alec can stay here but I think Damon should sleep in Alec's room so he can stop the stalker from hurting Alec when he is asleep. Is that okay Alexander?" 

Magnus wanted to sleep in the room too, but it made more sense for Damon to as he was a cop. And this was a new relationship and he didn't want to overstep boundaries. Alec already had his privacy and body violated by the stalker, he didn't want to overwhelm Alec. 

"Yeah that would be okay", Alec said blushing, "I'm a bit scared of sleeping in that bed after what the stalker has done to me. But if Damon is there then that would make me feel safer". 

Magnus loved seeing Alec blush it was so cute and endearing. He was looking forward to all the times he could make Alec blush. When Damon came back he showed them that he found so many more bugs around the house and that he had also destroyed them in his anger. Magnus then explained what happened with the photos and the note as Alec and Elena were too shaken up to do so. Damon was so angry Magnus had to stop him punching the wall and revealing his super strength. 

Damon was more than happy to sleep in Alec's room to protect him. He had offered to sleep on the floor in a sleeping back but he was delighted when Alec said he could sleep in the bed with him. The bed was big enough for them to keep some distance, and even though it was tempting to ask Alec if they could snuggle. Like Magnus, Damon wanted to respect Alec's boundaries and felt he should wait until the relationship was more serious. 

Valentine was still hiding in the larder and was furious that Damon and Magnus had found all his bugs. While he enjoyed being in the same room as Alec and being away from Alec made Valentine feel like he couldn't breathe, there were a lot of advantages of being able to watch Alec from his own house. 

It made it easier for him to tell if it was safe for him to go in the house and sleep with Alec. But now that bastard was going to sleep with Alec! It was going to make it impossible for Valentine to sneak into his room and now he couldn't even spy on Alec at home. Valentine had never been so furious. He added Damon and Magnus to his revenge list, he was going to make them wish they had never been born for standing in the way of his love. 

Valentine wasn't going to rest until he bought new bugs and found a way to plant them without being caught. Valentine knew he would never be able to sleep again until he had Alec's beautiful face on his phone soothing him to sleep. Valentine had recordings but it wasn't the same as the live video feed he had. Valentine had wandered if Damon and Magnus were vampires too, they seemed to find his bugs far faster than a human would. 

Valentine was determined to investigate this and expose them to the world. Then Alec would be afraid of them and would never want to see Damon and Magnus again. And Alec would never have to know he was a vampire. With Damon and Magnus out of the picture Alec would be his forever.


End file.
